


［RPS］塞壬 (上)  ( 恐怖寵物店AU(沒這回事) Gerry受！PS.老大我是愛你的！

by dollyeh



Category: no one - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh
Summary: 感謝朋友點的CP，拖欠的有點久啊...(遠目)這篇文裡面的攻是我跟友人都很喜歡的一個X片明星~(被打是說人家最近也朝影集圈發展哩~XDD本來只打算玩個單篇的，誰知道越寫越長......只好拆成上下兩集..(如果沒有爆字數的話純肉注意，用詞粗俗注意，老大是受注意，OOC的天雷注意，不喜RPS的請自主避雷。





	

Gerry看著眼前跪在自己的住房大廳茶几前，雙手被手銬鎖在背後的男人，感到了絕對的不知所措，那是一個裸著上身的白人男子，打著赤腳腰部以下穿著深色的工人褲，由於雙手被手銬限制在背後，然後由另一條看起來有兩根手指粗的銀色鐵鍊，連接著扣在這個男人頸部的黑色粗糙皮環上，粗糙的皮環將貼著的頸部皮膚都磨出了紅痕，這個男人雖然跪在地上，但看得出來肩膀寬闊手腳修長身材高大，微微汗濕的奶白色光滑皮膚下鍛鍊過的肌理鼓脹著，閃著暗金的微長棕髮髮尾的部分，已經碰觸到個男人自己的肩膀，已經有不少醉意的Gerry不由得感到了一陣頭疼跟胃疼，這到底是誰搞出來的一場惡作劇......

「唔！…」那個男人輕微的哼了出聲，Gerry這才發現那個男人的眼睛跟嘴巴都被特殊紋路的束具給封住了，Gerry猶豫了一下子之後就緩慢地走了過去，「呃…我是這個房間的主人，我沒有惡意，只是我得靠近你才能解開你眼睛跟嘴巴上的那玩意…」Gerry在靠近之前發出了聲音，他可不想嚇到面前這個看起來能夠造成不小傷害的大個子，那個裸著上身的男人突然有了動作，他把臉微微地向著Gerry的方向偏過來，這讓Gerry看清楚了那個男人白淨臉上的棕色鬍渣，跟像是受傷一樣從左邊眼睛的束具底淌下的腥紅色淚痕，靠近之後他也看清了那個男人的項圈，被另一條更粗的鐵鍊連接在地板上。

「你受傷了嗎？需要我去找人來…不對，我應該要先把你放開來…」Gerry一下子就蹲到了那個男人的身邊，他心裡想的是對這個流著血的人的關切，壓根沒想到兩個人之間距離的過近，對方是跪坐在地上的，在Gerry靠近的那一瞬間那個男人被鎖在身後的雙手收緊了，但在Gerry的手指碰到他的皮膚的時候又放鬆了下來，那雙手像怕碰痛了他似的非常溫柔，這種小心翼翼的擔心從指尖碰到的皮膚上傳了過來，被鎖鏈跟束具困住的男人沒有掙扎就定在原地不動，由著Gerry的手指笨拙的在他耳邊跟腦後摸索，這個時候的兩個人貼得很近，Gerry嗅到了一股帶著淡淡血腥氣味的花香但沒多想。

Keller覺得又渴又餓…從他被抓到陸地上來之後就一直是這種狀態，他不知道自己是怎麽了，當他還跟同族在一起的時候就不被重視，直到他成年之後被同族的人趕上岸，他更加沒有人可以詢問到底在自己的身上發生了什麽事，那並不是真正意義上的飢餓跟乾渴，他能感覺到那是發自心底深處的對某件事的極度渴望，比他想要回去族群裡的渴望還要更加迫切，而面前這個在他一個手臂之內距離的陸地人，身上的酒氣跟混雜的各種氣味都掩不住這個人本身帶著的苦甜味，他不能確定這到底是什麽樣的味道，但這個味道讓他感到興奮，這個男人讓他感到了好奇，就在這時候臉上的束具被撤掉了。

更加清晰的氣味竄進了Keller的鼻腔裡，整個空間裡最清晰獨立的氣味就是面前這個男人身上所散發出來的，他沒有馬上就睜開眼睛，長長的深色睫毛輕顫著覆蓋在過於蒼白的臉上，這樣的容貌在Gerry的眼裡有著過於脆弱的美感，他看到的那道鮮血般的液體，是從這個男人右眼下方那層單薄的皮膚上那個精緻的鮮紅色圖騰紋路裡淌下的，Gerry不知道那是什麽但他為那個圖騰的精緻感到讚嘆，他靠得太近了… 當Keller睜開眼睛的時候，那種脆弱的美感瞬間消失，Gerry從那雙溫暖的棕色眼睛裡讀到了帶著金屬光澤的殘忍，過於蒼白的皮膚上那個雋刻在眼尾的鮮紅色圖騰，蠱惑人心似的流動著鮮豔的顏色。

當Keller的鼻尖往前湊近Gerry的面前時，那種帶著血腥氣味的花香更加濃郁了起來，Gerry本身也不是什麽嬌小的人，但眼前這個帶著侵略性的男人靠過來的時候，他瞬間感到了一陣心跳過速的腿軟，幾乎同時放在桌上的手機響了起來，得救了似的Gerry馬上從地上跳起來衝到話機旁邊接起電話，「喂？Gerry你怎麽喘成這樣？哈哈！怎樣？生日禮物還不錯吧？我們一起挑的喔！身材正到翻啊老兄！」一接起來就是幾個友人瞎起鬨的大笑，腦袋還被香味跟酒精弄暈的Gerry還來不及反駁以上陳述，就又被另一個搶了話筒的女性友人搶了一陣白，「記得看桌上的使用說明啊！明天記得上繳５五千字使用心得報告！掰掰！」喀！的一聲電話中斷。

使用說明……Gerry頭疼的決定等他解決掉客廳裡那個大麻煩之後，就要跟這群損友絕交！他抬手揉了揉已經開始亂翹的微捲黑髮，在深深地嘆了口氣之後，他倒是看到了放在手機旁邊的一張陌生的紙本，封面是好看的花體字寫著『使用說明』，Gerry翻了個大白眼順手拿起來翻看，當然他是沒有任何使用客廳裡那個被綑綁的半裸男人的意思，不過好奇心能殺死一隻貓，當然也會影響Gerry這個大男人，翻開質感不錯的封面，斗大的粗體黑字就寫在第一頁的正上方，『塞壬，稀有的成年雄性體，力量被封印在雙眼跟舌頭上，無論如何千萬不能揭下帶著符文的眼罩與口枷，切記！』

Gerry頸背上的寒毛倏然立了起來酒也醒大半，手裡的說明紙本趴哒一聲掉在桌面上，那種帶著刺痛的視線從他的腳點一路竄升到頭頂，眼罩跟口枷… Gerry打從心底覺得大事不妙了起來，那不正是他第一個就解開的東西嗎…視線被面前的牆面抓住了，透過從背後客廳的壁爐上打出來的光，Gerry看到了這個房間第二個人的影子就巨大的印在他面前，接著讓他更加呼吸停止的是，從那個陌生人影的身上長出了兩片更加巨大的……「翅膀…」Gerry在同時回過身來看向離他還有一段距離的那個男人，那個跪在他房間裡雙手被栓在背後的半裸男人，已經替自己解除了所有的捆縛站在那裡看著Gerry。

Gerry覺得，這一幕簡直美的能讓人忘記呼吸。這個只出現在水手口耳相傳的故事裡的海妖，就搧動著巨大到張開時幾乎能占滿半個房間的煙灰色翅膀站在他的面前，在房間裡白黃相接的燈光照耀下，這個雄性塞壬蒼白的皮膚光滑到似乎能映出壁爐裡的火光，Gerry被那雙帶著金屬光澤的棕色眸子給釘在原地，吞了下口水他不知道自己是不是能活著走出這個房間，但他發誓如果有機會活著離開這裡，他絕對要去找把這麽個大禮送到他房裡的傢伙算帳！幾乎就是一瞬間的事，當Gerry意圖往另一邊的大門有所動作的同時，那個雄性塞壬只是拍了一次背後的巨大翅膀，就瞬移到了Gerry的面前。

Gerry反射性的拔腿就想跑，當那個塞壬閃到面前跟他眼對眼的時候他才發現到一件事，他在這個雄性塞壬的面前可是討不了一點便宜，這隻大鳥體型居然跟他一樣高大肩膀甚至比他更寬，如果關於吃人的傳說是真的，那麽這隻塞壬想撕開他可是不費一絲力氣，「走開...啊！」Gerry下意識的就要往後退，那隻塞壬便順勢伸出手將他頂在牆上，當背部撞在牆上的時候Gerry忍不住驚叫出聲，然後他發現自己推不開抵在他胸口上的那隻手，Gerry驚慌地低頭看了眼那隻很映襯對方身高體型的大手，張開的整個手掌幾乎將他的左邊胸口都覆蓋住了，就在他因為緊張而劇烈跳動的心臟上方，那是隻人類男性的手掌。

這隻塞壬二話不說的反手抓住對方試圖推開他的那隻手，然後輕鬆地就將那隻手往上拉扯抵在牆上，即使那個人類男性再怎麽掙扎，也抵不上一個塞壬的力氣，Gerry又嗅到了那股濃郁但十分好聞的天然花香，這次他很清楚的分辨出那帶著血腥的香味是從哪裡來的，因為他在這個塞壬壓上來的嘴唇上嚐到了帶著蜜味的鮮血，那是從塞壬眼尾的細緻圖騰裡留下的液體，Gerry有把說明看完的話，他會知道那個圖騰變得鮮紅的原因，還有發情期時從塞壬的眼尾圖騰裡分泌出的鮮紅液體所具有的功能，可惜Gerry不會再有機會去碰到任何跟塞壬無關的東西，眼前這個雄性的塞壬抓住了他的雙手將他釘在牆上。

Keller不知道自己有多久沒睜開眼，失去實際視力並不影響他的所有行動，但是一旦他睜開眼睛，面前的這個人類就沒有逃走的機會了，一手將眼前無力掙扎的男人釘在牆上，另一手則向下隔著褲子抓住Gerry的陰莖揉搓著，Gerry努力的偏過頭想要避開來自另一個男性的索吻，他承受不了那種會讓他心臟激烈跳動的親吻，Keller鬆開了箝制對方雙手的那隻右手，在對方還來不及推開自己的時候，Keller的右手突然從普通男人的大手，變成了巨大化的猛禽類指爪，背上的巨大煙灰色雙翼一個拍騰，Gerry覺得像是迎面被巨風狠狠的一下子給拍到牆上，他的後腦杓撞進了一隻巨大的禽爪裡。

即使比牆面柔軟的多，但那隻扣住他頸子的禽爪仍然撞的Gerry腦袋一陣暈眩眼前發白好一陣子，Gerry一手向後抵在飯店內裝豪華的牆面上，另一手則下意識顫抖著貼在頸部的那隻禽爪上，小麥般的膚色對比雄性塞壬的奶白色皮膚，看在Keller的眼裡帶著滿是壓抑的欲望氣息，那雙帶著金屬光澤的金棕色雙眼的視線，最後落到了眼前這個人類被他吻腫的嘴唇上，他的手指帶上了力量圈住對方的頸子，這舉動似乎是讓這個人類感到了難受，Keller攏起了背後那雙十分巨大的煙灰色雙翼，房間裡柔軟的淡黃色燈光打在那雙比塞壬本人還巨大的翅膀上，一根一根的羽毛閃耀著鑽石般的光澤……

Keller強行將人類翻了個身，奶白色的禽爪像抓著什麼玩具似的，箝制在Gerry的後頸並將他緊緊的頂在眼前的牆面上，房間裡的情況因為塞壬的展翅而一片混亂，Gerry整個身體都被壓在牆上，即使隔著上衣跟褲子他依然能夠感覺到，貼在他背後的是個強壯又危險的傳說中的非人類生物，他不懂為什麽自己會遭這種罪，今天還是他的生日不是嗎……禽爪上尖銳的部分刺破了Gerry的皮膚，突然，他聽到了布料被撕開的聲音，房間裡冷氣的涼意從他的腰後一直延伸到兩條腿…「放開我…嗚！」半原形化的塞壬力氣大的驚人，Gerry兩手抵在牆上卻連半分都動彈不得，Gerry只覺得他的後頸像是要被人掐斷似的疼……

Gerry身上只剩下單薄的襯衫了，但這剩下來的唯一遮蔽物，根本無法阻止侵略者的進犯，從頸子上流下的鮮血都被襯衫敞開的領口給吸走了，在昏昏沉沉之間Gerry居然想著幸好襯衫是黑色的……Keller仰頭長嘯了一聲低頭就咬上了這個人類暴露在他眼前的後頸，這個人類身上誘惑他的氣味，在人類開始流血之後變得更加濃郁起來，這讓他被困在褲子裡的勃起變得更加疼痛，右邊眼尾的那個圖騰更加紅艷，他終於知道這種不斷糾纏他的渴望是什麽了，興奮讓Keller張開了平時藏好的比任何同族都巨大的翅膀，比所有塞壬都來得粗壯的骨架，豐滿又堅韌的羽翼，還有，發情時強大的破壞力…

Gerry覺得自己被鮮血跟花的香味包裹住了，他分辨不出來那是什麽花的香味，但他能感受到強烈的，帶著慾望的喘息聲跟低吼聲，被咬住的後頸疼的不得了，就好像連骨頭都被刺穿的疼，但是這樣的疼痛卻又被來自體內的慾望給抵消掉，裸露的臀部能感受到對方同樣高熱的體溫，Gerry低沉的呻吟了出來，帶著疼痛的軟弱呻吟，似乎很好的安撫了塞壬狂躁的暴力傾向，Keller鬆開了對方受了傷的後頸，伸出鮮紅色的舌頭輕輕地舔舐著被尖牙割破的皮肉，用靈活的舌頭將傷口裡淌下的血液捲進嘴裡，疼痛跟酥麻刺激著Gerry的感官，所有快要沸騰的欲望都直衝脆弱的下腹部。

Gerry的雙手抵在牆上卻撐不起自己的身體，兩條腿顫抖著勉強能支撐著自己不要直接跪倒在地上，腦中一片空白完全想不起來自己應該要抵抗來自他人的侵犯，他側臉貼著牆面喘著氣全身都在發燙，壓貼在Gerry背上的男人用強壯的身體磨蹭著他，包括潮濕滴著水完全勃起超出一般人類尺寸的陰莖，就抵在Gerry裸露在外圓翹的臀肉中間，一切都熱燙的刺激著他已經無法抵抗的欲望，腰軟的向下塌陷臀部向後拱起， Gerry被突然暴漲的充滿情慾的氣息給逼的快要不能喘氣，他自己前方的陰莖因為那樣赤裸裸的慾望而硬到發疼淌水，這根本上就是錯誤的！

他應該要撞開壓在背上的傢伙，然後一拳一拳照著那個妖怪的腦門上招呼過去，而不是現在這樣興奮的流著前液喘著氣，像個婊子一樣的等著被操，可事實是，被欲望弄軟的身體與被蹭到潮濕一片的屁股根本無力抵抗，Keller低下頭來張開玫瑰色的嘴唇再度含住Gerry裸露的後頸，濕軟的舌尖柔軟的舔舐著那裡，這舉動讓Gerry再也無法去思考要怎麼反抗，他整個人都被Keller強大的荷爾蒙氣味跟壯碩肉體包裹著熱辣的過火，連對方掰開了他的兩瓣臀肉都沒有察覺，等到塞壬的陰莖頭部極具侵略性的戳開了他的肛口，Gerry才意識到接下來一定會發生的事。

 

(待續)


End file.
